hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Shield Modules
Shield Modules are Modules that can be installed on Battleships in order to absorb damage. Shield health is displayed as a blue bar above the Battleship's primary health bar. Each Battleship can equip only one Shield Module. A Shield Module is classified as either passive (constantly active, but regenerating slowly after depletion) or active (requiring manual activation, expiring after a certain amount of time, costing Hydrogen, and having a cooldown before reactivation). Like other Modules, the statistics of Shield Modules change in White Stars. Alpha Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation time runs out. The trusty Alpha Shield is the first shield that players will normally unlock. Veterans will remember with fondness how the Alpha Shield protected their ships at low levels and allowing repair times to be diminished or all together prevented. Its also used by some to farm lower level Red Stars due to its cheap activation cost. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Orbs. Effect Duration: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Delta Shield Absorbs incoming damage and increases ship travel speed until it is depleted or the activation time runs out. Many players choose not to research or unlock the Delta Shield, preferring to wait for the Passive Shield due to the Hydrogen inefficiency of the former. The Delta Shield may be reused at higher levels in specific White S Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Orbs. Effect Duration: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Passive Shield A shield that is always active and slowly recharges over time. The Passive Shield is an extremely useful shield. It has the same health at level 1 as a Delta Shield, at level 6. The high shield capacity, along with automatic shield regeneration, ensures that the shield is competitive at all levels. However, a manually activated shield may provide other advantages. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Orbs. Regeneration Delay: 1m 12s '''in Red Star. '''12h in White Star. Full Regeneration Time: 2m 24s '''in Red Star. '''1d in White Star. Omega Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation timer runs out. The Omega Shield is quite similar Alpha Shield, albeit significantly superior. It can be seen as the Alpha Shield's successor. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Orbs. Effect Duration: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Mirror Shield Applies a percentage of the damage taken back to the attacker. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Orbs. Effect Duration: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Blast Shield Protects the owner ship and all friendly ships within range against area damage only. Direct weapon damage is not absorbed and is applied directly to the hull of the ship. The game prioritizes any AoE damage to be first absorbed by this shield, and if depleted, proceed to damage other friendly ships hull or shield. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Orbs. Effect Duration: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Area Shield Absorbs hull damage taken by any allied ship in the effect area, including Transports and Miners. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 8+ Orbs. Effect Duration: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Cooldown: 5m '''in Red Star. '''2d 2h in White Star. Category:Module